rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Masquerade Ball of Vampires
Here in the world of vampires and werewolves there is a never-ending Masquerade Ball which has been organized in honor of the mysterious Queen who is hiding her face behind a Bat Mask. Are you ready to take your masks down and finish the Masquerade Ball? If you are ready, you need to come here! Help Friendly Homunculus. He would really like to get to the Masquerade Ball of Vampires, but he cannot find his belongings. You will be generously rewarded for your help! Help Friendly Homunculus, finish the Masquerade Ball of Vampires, and receive an award. Homunculus' Materialization Astronomer Andrew: What creature have we created? We created Friendly Homunculus. I wonder if it is us who actually created him, or he simply materialized from the Time Portal. *Find 2 Neon Tubes from the Friendly Homunculus *Get 2 Round Magnifying Glasses from the Friendly Homunculus *Assemble the Homunculus's Mind Astronomer Andrew: Now that Friendly Homunculus has many sources of energy he can pervceive the mysterious events that are taking place in the Manor wisely. I also hope that he will be able to help us fight the dark forces. Homunculus's Help Felicia the Fortuneteller: Only when we aseemble the items which we need to protect urselves from vampires we can unravel the mysterious Manuscript of the Earl of Vampires. Unless we protect ourselves with the Red and Black Candles we will not be able to figure out how to send all the dark powers back to the Portal. *Get 2 Black Candles from the Friendly Homunculus *Find 2 Red Candles from the Friendly Homunculus *Assemble the Vampire's Manuscript Felicia the Fortuneteller: Fortunately, Friendly Homunculus is with us in the Manor. He may have an awkyard and funny look, but he is doing a great job helping us unravel the vampire mysteries. Battle Challenge Astronomer Andrew: I understand that we have a temporary protection of the Portal, and that we must constantly maintain the energy level of the protection dome. Hopefully Friendly Homunculus will help us. *Find 2 Twinkling Stars from the Friendly Homunculus *Get 2 Green Firebugs from the Friendly Homunculus *Assemble the Mysterious Invitation Astronomer Andrew: Look, I've received this Mysterious Scroll from Humunculus. It's a message from the Earl and the Queen of Vampires. The message says, "You are a week person who is trying to lock the Portal in vain. We are challenging you to fight after the Vampire Ball. Get ready." Vampire's Heart Invitation to Vampire Ball Astronomer Andrew: Felicia, I have received a strange Invitation from the Earl and the Queen of Vampires. I've learned that they are having a Vampire Ball in the Manor. Could you be my companion and assistant? We're going to have a battle with the dark forces. *Explore the Ball Room (further quests see there) Felicia the Fortuneteller: Of course, let me just change and take some magical Amulets with me. They will protect us. We're going to face very serious rivals. Reward: Black Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 20 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Master Maya Sets *Pouch of Pearls (1) - (250 Pearls) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Charges: 9 random * : 10,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: To the Sound of The Waltz Category:Event